


In the language of flowers

by Zalk909192



Series: AfuHiru Month 2019 [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Flowers, Im too tired for tags, Language of Flowers, M/M, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/pseuds/Zalk909192
Summary: They were there, staring at each other, incredulous.Hiruma held his breath for a moment. Then he sits on the ground, Afuro followed him, and he started to tell him everything he knows about the flowers.





	In the language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/gifts).

> This is the AfuHiru Month and I'm exausted. WELCOME.  
Here's the list of prompt, if you want to try, you can!  
[Prompt List](https://inazumafocus.tumblr.com/post/187075629270/afurohiruma-month-prompts-from-the-17th-of)

Hiruma saw flowers.  
Flowers. Flowers all around him.  
His life was a fucking shojo.  
He saw flowers everywhere. Flowers on the walls. Flowers on your shoulders. Flowers in the air, floating around the faces of the people in the street.  
Flowers on the shelves of the library.  
Sometimes, flower inside the books.  
Or between the legs of the young lady that was sitting in front of him on the subway that night.  
Disgusting.  
A bunch of red azaleas was dripping from her... private part.  
She was sexually thinking of him and it was unacceptable.  
He felt nauseous and glanced at her in the most aggressive way possible.  
More azaleas.  
Oh god, that was torture.  
He swore, and the eyes of the old lady next to him were suddenly covered by two big peonies.  
He rolled his eyes and left with his middle finger in the air.  
Then, at the end of the subway car, he closed his eyes dreaming a world without a single fucking flower, without knowing a damn about other people feelings and thoughts.  
But sometimes it was useful and pretty fun.  
Hiruma, deep down, loved flowers more than anything.  
Even when they were hateful. Or too much inappropriate, for fuck's sake.

Then, the magic happened and he wasn't ready.  
He wasn't ready to meet someone who hadn't any flowers on the skin, in the mouth or blooming out of his eyes.

Hiruma was with a group of friends. They were a really large group and nobody minds about who was there until somebody was there.  
They occupied a little park between the big old building of Shinjuku.  
They weren't violent, they weren't thugs, just some kids with some motorcycle and far away from any affiliation with gangs.  
It was summer, they would be out most of the night.  
Hiruma and Rui started that.  
Everybody was with something from home; some cigarettes, some beers, some money for cold drinks out of the nearest vending machine, sometimes a cake. Kurita's mother was an angel, one time she made ten different cakes just because was Rui's birthday.  
Rui almost cried when it saw that present and Hiruma had in his memory the image of Rui surrounded by camellia, sunflowers and pink wild roses. That was his recurrent flowers.  
That was a good memory.

Anyway, that evening the flowers were quiet. Not too much, just some for everyone. And he was able to walk without tripping in his shoes because of them.  
Because yes, when they were too much, they were too much for real.  
And sometimes they just leave him alone for a while.  
That was a really good evening.  
Hiruma Rui greeted Akio, who was with some new guy, maybe from his football club.  
Hiruma froze, looking at him in a distance.  
No flower?  
Not a single one?  
How could it be?  
He couldn't help but he stared at him with a beer in his hands and the feeling it was a dream.  
A face that- a human who wasn't exposed? Someone who- 'cause without flower, he couldn't read their meaning and-  
A real person? Not a flower? He couldn't expect anything from him?  
It has never happened in his life.  
In the meanwhile, Afuro was in great agitation.  
Afuro was uncomfortable because that blonde and tall guy was-  
He was without flowers, how could it be?  
How. Why he didn't have some flowers on him.  
Ridiculous.  
Afuro was so good with people because he could easily read their needs with their flowers popping out of their skin, covering everything with the scent of a beautiful garden.  
It wasn't normal.  
Everybody had to have at least a flower... or not?  
He couldn't restrain himself and he got up pointing right at Hiruma.  
He stood in front of him for a solid second, astonished just like the other.  
Then, Hiruma took his hands on his and they were gone, aside from the group, out of the light od the street lamps.  
"I- You- I mean. I see the flowers."  
"...me too."  
"WHAT THE-"  
"Shut up. It's not the point. We can see flowers, ok, I swear to god if you are kidding me I-"  
"I'm not kidding anyone. I see flowers since my birth, my friend has a fucking sunflower on his forehead, do you see him?"  
"...yes. Ok. No kidding. So straight to the point."  
And, together;  
"Why I can't see yours?"  
Then, silence.  
An uncomfortable one.  
They were there, staring at each other, incredulous.  
Hiruma held his breath for a moment. Then he sits on the ground, Afuro followed him, and he started to tell him everything he knows about the flowers.

__

One day later, they were best friends.  
One week later, Hiruma asked if he could smell his skin and his hair and Afuro was quick to ask Hiruma the same things.  
They laughed a lot: their scents were real. They were- They weren't a perfume. They were only real human scents.  
So damn strange, so good, so refreshing in their world built on petals.  
They were inseparable, they felt so normal with each other.  
Hiruma started to hug him, sometimes.  
Afuro started to touch him, sometimes.  
Their skins were so normal, so human, so clear.  
One time Hiruma confessed he was still a virgin because he was scared to find some flowers even in he ass of someone.  
Afuro confessed that he wasn't a virgin because he wanted to see if a flower could be on top of a penis.  
They laughed hard, at the verge of tears, and in his laugh, Afuro laid his head against his shoulders and Hiruma hugged him by his hips with his arm.  
They were so happy, so normal, so real.  
They didn't know a thing for sure, about the other.  
No codes, no signs, no flowers to misleading their judgment.  
Only two boys without flowers on their skin.

_

One day, at the end of the summer, they were alone in Afuro's room. They were watching a movie, but Afuro...  
"You know all of my previous kisses tasted like red roses?"  
"All of them?"  
"Yeah. Apparently, when someone is kissing someone else, they tend to simulate real love."  
"That's sad."  
Silence. With a lot of words in the air.  
Afuro broke it.  
"Can you kiss me, Hiruma? Just... once. Just to know how it feels like to be kissed by a person."  
Afuro was looking at the ground, blushing like a middle schooler even if he had even too much experience for his age.  
Hiruma's heart jumped in his throat and without a word, he took his face in his hands and with a nervous smile he just kissed him like he wanted to do it for a long time.  
It was the end of the summer and-  
"Strange."  
"It tasted..."  
"Like red roses."

For a single moment, they were surrounded by millions of red roses. For only a brief moment in their lifespan, they saw each other's flowers.  
Red roses. They were just... red roses.  
And for the first time, Afuro loved the taste of red roses on his lips after a simple kiss.  
And for the first time, Hiruma kissed his first red roses and he didn't have the desire to find something else.  
They didn't have to say it out loud. They just kissed again and the world was in the right place fort he first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rushed, or I feel like it is.  
But I tried anyway.  
I don't know if it works, but I hope so.  
They are just cute and pure, here.  
For once~


End file.
